猫好きの犬塚？(A Cat Loving Inuzuka?)
by Akugitsune328
Summary: I die and end up in Naruto. Yay! ...Not! Well there's no reversing this situation, but I wish I was an Uchiha. Cause Uchiha equals cats! Too bad all divine beings hate me. What's so bad about cats! Ehem. I said I want cats. Not dogs. ...Just my luck to get, not one, but three! Help me, random god out there! SI-OC. Minor swearing and minor mature humor(dark/dry/dirty jokes).
1. Prologue and Ch 1

Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does.

* * *

Jutsu

 **Demons/Summons Talking**

"Normal Talking"

 _Writing_

* * *

I hummed to my favorite song under my breath as I approached my house. Fumbling for my keys, I opened the door and was greeted by my two cats, although only one was meowing at me for attention. I smiled lightly as I closed the door behind me, making sure to lock the door. I crouched down as I stroked Suiren's soft, grey fur. "Hey, buddy! Did you have a good nap?" Almost as if he were answering, he meowed before rubbing his cheek against my bare calf. I chuckled to myself before turning my attention to Sayuri. She was staring at me with her intelligent, amber orbs before approaching me, not making a single sound.

My family had adopted the two from an animal shelter, and while Suiren was very trusting and attention-seeking, Sayuri was very wary and did not like people touching her. Thankfully, she seemed to have started to warm up to me. She, almost like a princess, delicately sat down and gazed up at me. We had a brief staring contest before I held out my hand. She stared at it before dipping her head and allowed me to pet her. I made sure I didn't make any sudden movements that might scare her away as I rubbed my thumb across her petite head. She let out a low purr before I felt something nip at my calf. I flinched slightly before turning to Suiren who looked like a pouting child begging for attention. I looked at him sternly, making sure he understood the fact that I was not going to pet him should he nip at me, no matter how painless it was.

Then, Suiren froze and dashed towards his little cat cubby. Sayuri simply turned towards the sound and huffed, before she stalked away. Recognizing the signs I looked up the stairwell and spotted Yugao, my adorable yet a bit unintelligent, Shiba Inu. She scampered down the stairs and approached me. I held out a hand as she came closer and pawed at it. She strangely seemed to have learned something from the cats and uses her paws more than her teeth. Too bad she doesn't have retractable claws, because her nails hurt!

Anyways, I rolled my eyes seeing that she was going to dash away the moment I moved. I got up as she scampered away just like I predicted. I sighed and was heading up the stairs when suddenly, I tripped. My only thought was something like, "Oh Shit!" as I fell down. I felt my head bash against one of the corners of the steps before my face rammed into another. My body was tumbling down as the world spun around me. When I reached the bottom, my body was in a world of pain as I laid there, unable to move. The last thing I saw was three blurs before my vision turned black.

* * *

I opened my eyes and found myself in a room that was neither the hospital nor any of the rooms in my house. I lifted my upper body before I swung myself to the side and got off the bed. However, I ended up tripping because I overreached. Well, more like my arms couldn't reach where I was planning on grabbing. Gazing around, I saw a bunch of toys for little kids when I spotted a mirror and froze. I whispered to myself, "What in the actual fuck?" My reflection wasn't really a reflection of me, per say, but was a reflection of a two year old girl with brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. "What?" I ask myself in complete surprise when I remembered the fact that I had died. It's pathetic, considering I died by falling down the stairs. I wasn't even remotely clumsy! I growled in frustration, but was surprised when my childish growl sounded like a dog's growl. I shook as I touched my cheek, seeing a red fang in my reflection.

You all must be wondering, you're more upset over how you died than the fact that you died? Well the thing is, I never cared if I died or not. I appreciate the fact that I'm alive, mind you, I was just happy with the fact that I lived for sixteen years when some people barely live one.

Anyways, back to my surroundings. I looked around, trying to figure out where on Earth I was. I'm assuming Japan, because of the house's structure. Thank whatever the fuck brought me here since I already know Japanese. It would suck if I had to learn another language. I stumbled a bit more as I walked around the room, still not used to this body. After what felt like hours, I finally got to the door and opened it. Walking around, I headed towards the sound of cooking. There I found the person who I assumed was my mother, cooking. Her back was to me so I couldn't see her face but her hair was shaggy and wild. She had a well built body so I guess she likes working out. I shrugged internally when I bumped into something furry. "Ouch..." I said out of reflex before I opened my eyes to see a dog. A gigantic black dog. Ok, it probably wasn't that big and just looked big to me, but the dog looked super scary.

I blinked when the dog spoke, like actually spoke, "Tsume. Your pup is awake." I froze when I comprehended those words. Big talking black dog, check. Wild haired mother named Tsume, check. Red fang tattoo on my cheek, check. I am her "pup", check. ...I'm in Naruto! In fucking Naruto! What in the world?!

I was snapped out of my shock when I heard Tsume say, "Finally awake? What do you say in the morning?"

I shivered from the warning tone in her voice as I turned to her and smiled while saying, "Good morning, mom!" She accepted the greeting as I saw Kuromaru looking at me in amusement. He saw me shiver didn't he... I thought before going to the kitchen to help my mother, out of reflex. Tsume looked at me in surprise before smirking and patting my head like a dog. I pouted slightly before proceeding to help set up the table.

After finishing my part, I sat at the table and stared. Oh my gosh, I'm in Naruto! And I'm Hana! Too bad I'm such an insignificant character. Or maybe that's a good thing? Probably is a good thing. Ok, I need to try to stick to canon so that I don't doom the universe. Which means... I have to be a boring vet that can also fight... Tch! I don't want to be a vet! Sure being a medic has it's perks, but... I want to know how to fight well enough that I won't run into too many dangerous situations. Being tortured to death has no appeal. ...I hope Tsume lets me keep a cat or two.

Oh shit! I didn't finish reading Naruto! And I don't know if I'm in the manga or anime! I only got half way through the Fourth Great Shinobi War... Of course, Naruto probably won because, I mean, it's a Shounen manga! But I don't remember very well... Damn it! I'm screwed!

I was brought out of my thoughts by the scent of food as I couldn't help but drool a little. For such a non-feminine woman, Tsume sure can whip up some good food... I thought as Tsume and I began to eat. "It's really good! Thank you!" I said happily as I continued to eat. Tsume just smirked proudly with a hint of surprise before continuing to eat as well.

After breakfast, Tsume took me to the park where I avoided the loud children. Being an Inuzuka has it's pros and cons and one of the cons was that I had sensitive ears. And a sensitive nose. Anyways, I wandered around, staying near the trees as I took in all the different scents floating around. It was nice and peaceful in the village, although I can still feel the underlying tension from the Third Great Shinobi War. I don't think it's ended yet since the Hokage Monument only has three heads. Which means Minato isn't the Hokage yet. I doubt it will effect me much, other than Tsume not being home occasionally, although I think she is on leave right now because of me. I wonder where my dad is though... Hm...

I continued walking around when I felt someone following me. Like a gut feeling. I tensed up before forcing myself to relax to make myself seem more vulnerable. I carefully made my way back to Tsume when I realized that Kuromaru wasn't with her. I easily connected the dots and assumed that it was Kuromaru that was following me. I mean, someone has to keep an eye on me after all! I'm only two! Well, physically, at least. I'm mentally seventeen. But that's beyond the point. I faked a yawn as Tsume patted my head and we headed home, with me riding on Kuromaru's back. All on my own. YOLO! ...Not really since I got reincarnated, but who cares about the details!

* * *

For those who don't know Japanese, I'll put out the definition down here but please know that it may not be 100% accurate so if you spot any mistakes, down here or in the story, please comment to my story. Also some additional information for those that are curious.

Suiren(睡蓮) means "Water Lily"

Sayuri(小百合) means "Small Lily"

Yugao(夕顔) means "Moonflower"


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the slow update. I have no excuses, so please just enjoy this short chapter!

* * *

Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does.

* * *

Jutsu

 **Demons/Summons Talking**

"Normal Talking"

 _Writing_

* * *

We got back to the Inuzuka Compound in record time, as I yawned tiredly. I suppose that's understandable since I'm physically two years old. Kuromaru lie down as I tried getting off, but I still couldn't due to my small stature. Tsume chuckled amusedly before half heartedly lifting me up and putting me down again. There was not a single sound that escaped from her, no grunt or ooph. No nothing. Now you all might be wondering why I'm surprised by that, but that's because when I lifted my younger sister, I always let out some noise of strain since she was ridiculously heavy. However, Tsume lifted me up like I was a pencil or something. That's rather impressive, but maybe I'm comparing her with my old world standards. Here it probably isn't as strenuous.

I let out another yawn as I wobbled forward, my teary eyes obscuring my path. I tripped comically as I got up and brushed the dirt off my knees. I continued walking forward before freezing. Where is Tsume's house anyways? I looked at Tsume and Kuromaru as they looked back with a raised eyebrow. Well, Kuromaru didn't really raise his eyebrows, but that's not the point. I lightly gulped before turning to the road.

My first thought was shit. Simply because Hana probably knew how to go back to the house and I don't. I thought about ways to navigate when I immediately had a good idea. My nose! I smirked lightly before taking a deep whiff and exhaling quietly. As soon as Tsume's scent registered in my mind, I let out a mental cheer. I briskly began walking and eventually, we reached Tsume's house. I stood in front of the door, before turning to Tsume as she walked ahead of me, and unlocked the door. She walked in and seemed to relax as Kuromaru nudged me forward with his nose. "Speed it up, Pup! Tsume promised me steak today!" I giggled as I stepped into the house and started to head to Hana's room.

I stepped in and now it's my turn to relax. I lay on the bed as I stared blankly at the ceiling, entering my thinking mode. That was way too close today. How many times is this going to happen? What if Tsume has already started training Hana? Or what if Hana has already unlocked her chakra? Physically, this body would know how to, but mentally, I would have no idea.

Glazed eyes bore into the ceiling when I heard a sharp sound as I let out a yelp. I whimpered quietly before hearing a more welcoming sound, "It's dinnertime, Hana!" I blinked before it actually registered that 'Hana' referred to me now.

I swore under my breath before I responded with a shout, "Coming!" I leap out of the bed and swung the door open. I channeled my inner energy, and no, I'm not referring to chakra, as I dashed down to where I smelled food. Kuromaru gave me a wolfish smirk, literally, as I helped Tsume set the table. In a few minutes, we finished as I sat down at the table with Tsume.

"Itadakimasu!" I said before digging in, and eating with fervour. Of course, I haven't forgotten my manners that my mother bashed into me, but I'm starving! I'm only two physically, so of course I have a bunch of energy, but I also get ridiculously hungry. You might argue that I've only been in this body for a day so how should I know, kinda thing, but it's been a while since I was this hungry. I can tell!

I didn't notice how Kuromaru and Tsume looked at me slightly suspiciously as they haven't really taught Hana manners, yet I was eating so properly. But I didn't notice so I took pleasure in my ignorance.

* * *

For those who don't know Japanese, I'll put out the definition down here but please know that it may not be 100% accurate so if you spot any mistakes, down here or in the story, please comment to my story. Also some additional information for those that are curious.

Itadakimasu (いただきます)

It's a bit hard to explain, but it's something we say before eating to express gratitude to all the lives that have been lost for our sake, so the plants and animals, as well as gratitude to all the people that have worked hard to make and/or gathered the food. Seriously, it's really hard to grow crops and take care of livestock! Harvest Moon makes it seem too easy...


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does.

* * *

Jutsu

 **Demons/Summons Talking**

"Normal Talking"

 _Writing_

* * *

I continued on with my new life, as I ran into many obstacles. One is my personality. I hate admitting my faults, but I am a lazy, procrastinator. In my... previous life, I just went with the flow, did what I want, and still succeeded. I got good grades without studying, I was born into an awesome family, and I'd like to think I'm a good person. ...Ok, maybe not the greatest person, but I knew what I wanted, I knew what I liked and disliked, and I'd like to think that I'm a pretty empathetic person.

I spent at least three hours of my day just thinking, either imagining myself in an anime or just thinking about life. Stuff like, what makes a person human? and why do we feel empathy? Of course the latter depended, but I spent hours thinking about stuff like that. I wasn't fat, thanks to my Asian genetics, but I wasn't athletic. I actually had muscle because I gained muscles easily. All in all, I was just your regular teenager.

All this really made me confused as to why I was in the Naruto universe. The only special thing about me was my morbid curiosity and my slightly sadistic tendencies. Come on! I KNOW I'm not the only one who tried sprinkling salt on a slug! And tore off a part of a butterfly's wing to watch it try to fly! And tossed a bee in water to see it try to escape! ...Ok, maybe you didn't. But I did so ha! Anyways...

I actually have a big fucking problem because, lazy procrastinator and taijutsu focused clan do not mix. At all. Ok, the dogs and I might mix. Teamwork and I might mix. But exercise and I DO NOT FUCKING MIX! EVER!

Also, I'm pretty sure Tsume and Kuromaru will get suspicious about me. No one knows what little Hana was like and I have to act like her. And I'm still two! It would have been so much better if I had been reincarnated right before puberty. Then I could screw up Hana's personality without any problems, 'cause puberty.

Another thing, when am I getting to meet the triplets? I'm sure it's pretty early since we need to bond. Maybe I should ask Tsume, I mean mom? She would definitely know! Or I can ask Kuromaru... I wonder if I can convince him to let me nickname him. It's soooo long!

My eyes flashed open as I got up abruptly. Feeling lightheaded, I stayed still until I recovered. I quickly got out and went downstairs to where Tsum-mom was along with Kuromaru. My question got lodged in my throat when I saw her expression. Her amused eyes bore into me before her lips curled into a fanged smirk. Despair settled in my stomach as she said, "It's time to start your training!"

I panted tiredly after doing a few laps around the private training ground and doing some insane yoga stretches. I looked up at T-mom and was surprised to see her proud smile. I allowed my lips to curl into a smile as I plopped onto the ground. Kuromaru seemed to laugh at my expression as I pouted at him when I remembered my question. I hurriedly got up and ran towards the pair. "Mom! Mom! When am I getting my p-ninken?!"

She seemed to ignore my stutter as she smirked in amusement. Kuromaru's deep chuckles made me blush in embarrassment. _Really me? You're not a little kid anymore..._ Tsume, Argh! I give up... _,_ ruffled my hair as I pouted with a growl, attempting to fix my hair. "Well, I was going to wait a bit more..." I looked at her with bright, hopeful eyes. "I guess we can go see them now." She turned to Kuromaru. "Didn't you and Shiromaru just have a litter a few weeks ago?" He nodded as Tsume turned back to me. "Let's go, chibi-chan." I smiled exuberantly as I followed her. These dogs probably have a longer life span thanks to chakra and will practically be my lifelong partner! Look at Tsume and Kuromaru! Tsume once said that they have been partners practically since birth! And she's like 30 or so which makes Kuromaru practically the same age!

* * *

We got to a nice house with a flat roof. Strangely enough, there are a ton of flat roofed houses, probably for transportation purposes. Tsume proceeded to go Inuzuka style and barged in. "Ote! Are you home?!" I sweatdropped as I followed after her, Kuromaru sighing behind me. A petite woman with a gentle smile walked to the entrance.

"Tsume! Welcome! How are you?" Her eyes slid to me as she tilted her head. "Oh, Hana-chan! Is that you?" I smiled at her with a nod. She giggled as she proceeded to chat with Tsume. "So you're here to see Shiromaru's litter?" She turned to me as I nodded enthusiastically. She crouched down to my height and said, "They are still six weeks old so if you like one you can take them home in two weeks, ok?" I nodded, already knowing the information. Her and Tsume shared a look before heading to a different room.

On the ground was a soft green blanket with several toys. The rooms pale blue walls had white clouds floating near the top, the ceiling also covered in the same design. In the middle of the blanket was a fairly big white furred dog. She, assuming that she was Shiromaru, had pointed ears and a bushy tail. Her eyes area stunning blue, unlike those of Kuromaru, whose eyes are a dark amber. Her and Kuromaru looked alike, making me think that she may also be part wolf.

Surrounding her were six puppies. Four of them were grey, two of them having the same amber eyes as Kuromaru and one having Shiromaru's blue eyes. The fourth actually had heterochromic eyes, making them look like a cat. Of the remaining two, one was more white than grey while the other was more black. However, interestingly they had opposite eyes colors, as in the more white one had amber eyes and the more black one had blue eyes. Tsume nudged me forward and instructed me to sit at the edge of the mat. She then said, "If none of them are interested then there's nothing we can do, but wait for another litter. It's all instinctual." I nodded, not realizing that Tsume had intentionally used big vocabulary.

* * *

The moment I sat down, the puppies wandered over to me, I let them sniff me as one by one the puppies left in disinterest. Thankfully, there were three puppies left, all three being grey. The heterochromic one sat in front of me as she(?) proceeded to yawn. The blue eyed one immediately plopped down on my lap. The amber eyes one went up to me, pawed at my knee before scampering away. I chuckled as I pet the one on my lap as he(?) rolled onto his side.

The one that scampered away came back and pawed at my knee again. I sweatdropped as I looked at her(?). I reached out my hand as she(?) let me pet her, but after a few minutes ran away again. I sighed as the heterochromic one came closer and rolled up next to me. I gently ran my fingers through her fur when it happened. The little devil came back again. I deadpanned at her(?) as she(?) barked and pawed at my knee again. At this point I turned to Tsume and mouthed, "What do I do about this one?" She just laughed as Kuromaru seemed to smirk in amusement. Even Ote was laughing at my expense and she seemed like a nice, gentle lady! I pouted as I turned back to the devil. She(?) looked at us innocently before lying down on the floor.

Then I heard Tsume, Kuromaru, and Ote discussing. "All three of them have gotten attached to her." Observed Tsume.

"We can't force them apart nor can we force her to just choose one." Grumbled Kuromaru.

"What if she just took all three?" Ote quietly suggested.

Tsume seems to frown before she declared, "Ok! Hana will get all three." I blinked as I turned to them. Tsume smirked. "We'll come get them in two weeks. Until then, let's do some training!" Happiness bloomed in my stomach before being crushed by despair. _Not more training?!_

* * *

For those who don't know Japanese, I'll put out the definition down here but please know that it may not be 100% accurate so if you spot any mistakes, down here or in the story, please comment to my story. Also some additional information for those that are curious.

You might be wondering why she made the "p" sound before saying ninken. Well it's because the word ninken's plural is still ninken. On the other hand, the word partner becomes partner **s**. This is a problem because you normally only get one ninken, not three, and Tsume will get even more suspicious if she knew that. Just for all you curiosees! (If you get that reference, I love you!)

Also Shiro means white and since white and black make grey... Well you know where I'm going with this (insert smiley emoji)

Speaking of, did you know that **emoji** means picture word? Fun fact of the day!

Chibi-chan is like a cute ways of saying midget. Depending on how you say it you can make it insulting or endearing. Chibi is the part that means midget. -chan is a suffix primarily girls, things/people you're fond of and cute things. You can also say it with guys' names to insult them (if you aren't close then they will probably get insulted)

Examples:

Hana-chan, Sakura-chan, Hinata-chan

Wan-chan (Refers to a puppy[In Japanese, the sound a dog makes is "wan wan"])

Sasuke-chan (Naruto would probably say this to mock him)

Ote is just the command "Paw". You know when your dog literally gives you their paw? Yeah, that one. Since dogs don't have enough body parts, I had to go with dog commands. I figured that would work sufficiently enough. If you all could suggest Inuzuka names or dog body parts(I know it's weird, but still), it would be greatly appreciated. (Shippo is already taken)

Shippo means tail, just for your information

You know, I actually thought about her only getting one dog, but decided that Hana wasn't Hana without three dogs.

Also, I know it's obvious so I'll just say it here, yes, the three dogs are basically reincarnations of her two cats and dog. Let's just say that time there and time here do not work the same. So the blue eyed one is Suiren, the heterochromic one is Sayuri, and the little devil is Yugao. I tried making the three have rather diverse characters and they are based off of my pets so... Try not to hate on them? Please? I'm kidding! If you really feel the need, go ahead. I have tough skin!

If you actually read all of that, hi-five! If you didn't, well, uh...hi-five? Uh, anyways thanks for reading! Um...bye!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does.

* * *

Jutsu

 **Demons/Summons Talking**

"Normal Talking"

 _Writing_

*...* - Title?

* * *

*Lets look inside of Hana's brain!*

Looking back at my interactions with Tsume, I realized something crucially important. I haven't been 1) dumbing down my vocabulary skills and 2) I forgot to pretend to not understand all the big words she says. Worst part is, I can't suddenly act like I don't understand her anymore. That would make me seem even more suspicious, something you do not want in a NINJA village. I've literally been sitting in my bed for an hour thinking about what to do about my intellect.

I'll be blunt and say that I'm pretty smart. Not Orochimaru, Kakashi, or Itachi level, but I for sure know that I'm smarter than Sakura, and other than her poor romantic skills, she is really fucking smart. At the same time, I am smarter than Orochimaru, Kakashi, and Itachi when it comes to human interactions. Ok, maybe not Orochimaru, but definitely Kakashi and Itachi. Reason being, I love psychology and philosophy. I know the latter doesn't count, but psychology was one of my favorites! This love for psychology led me to watching Tokyo Ghoul, Kiseijuu, or Parasyte for all you english people, Ranpo Kitan, Psycho-Pass and Death Parade. Although Kaneki getting his fingers and toes chopped off repeatedly with a centipede in his ear WHILE COUNTING BACK FROM 1000 BY 7 OF ALL NUMBERS, was as screwed up as it gets, I love watching shows that deal with psychological issues. And being someone with good observation, when it comes to people at least, I know how to predict, interact, and read people very well. I also like people watching, which by the way is not stalking, so I have experience.

The above is why I know for sure that I won't be able to hide for long. Tsume is already suspicious of me and Kuromaru has also started to catch on. And I've only been here for a month! A MONTH! Imagine a year! I'm only two! But then again, I have three years until Kiba's born. From experience, I know that parents tend to stop focusing on the eldest once younger siblings are born, especially when the age gap is large. I guess I'll have to exploit that, huh.

On to some brighter news, I'll be getting the triplets in about a week from today! They really remind me of my pets in my old world, to be completely honest. Reincarnation? ...Ha, what am I talking about? I doubt they died in my old world. My mom and my little sister are still alive after all. It's not like they'll kill my darling pets... right? ...I have this feeling that they're most definitely dead.

ANYWAYS! I have continued training with Tsume and Kuromaru and I gotta say, my mother has some good genes. And my father too since I doubt Tsume would ever fuck a non-shinobi. She's too scary for that. Back to the genes, I've never had so much energy before, being a former lazy ass. I seriously feel like I could run for miles! Like in my old world, I was like Shu, a lazy asshole who loves to listen to music and sleep, with a touch of anime. But now, I'm like Haruka when he sees water. No, not horny. Just energetic. ...Why do I feel like those are referring to the same thing when it comes to Haru? Hm... how mysterious.

*And that was how her day ended...*

* * *

For those who don't know Japanese, I'll put out the definition down here but please know that it may not be 100% accurate so if you spot any mistakes, down here or in the story, please comment to my story. Also some additional information for those that are curious.

I hope you guys love Hana's character so far! I'm hoping that you guys can see all the flaws in her personality but also her good traits too! Just so you all know, I will be making so many anime and video game references because, that's sort of what I do in real life too. By the way, the first Kaneki reference is from Tokyo Ghoul (Pretty obvious if you ask me) and Shu, the lazy asshole, is from Diabolik Lovers. Also Haruka is from Free!. Hi-five if you got all three and if you didn't... you probably didn't know Shu. Poor dude. Or maybe Haruka, cause not everyone admires all the muscles in Free!. ...I like Rin better, btw. Miyano Mamoru is just my favorite seiyuu and nothing will change that. ...probably.

Also, before you guys bash on me, not all of her opinions and views of the world are the same as mine. But we are probably similar in many ways, tbh! So I guess you can bash on me all you want! Just don't touch Mamo-chan and we'll be on good terms. Ok? (Obviously kidding. He's married anyways...)

Just so you all know, this story will have many time skips. Simply because the lack of interesting things that happen in the beginning and because I know you all want to see her interact with some canon characters. Also, I personally think that one of the major differences between creative writing and fanfiction is that fanfiction is more focused on story progression, not the eloquent language used. Basically many who read fanfiction care more about the cake than the frosting. It's nice when you have both though!

I'll post the next chapter by the end of tomorrow! PROMISE!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does.

* * *

Jutsu

 **Demons/Summons Talking**

"Normal Talking"

 _Writing_

* * *

By the way, I changed the trio's names :)

* * *

The moment I heard that annoying dog whistle Tsume uses to announce our meal time, I jumped out of bed and sprinted downstairs. "T-Mom! I get to bring the triplets home today, right!" Tsume looked at me amusedly as I practically jumped up and down.

"Yeah, that's today. Sit and eat your breakfast, first though. And chew!" She said sternly as she observed me inhaling the food. Kuromaru chuckled as he saw Tsume sigh exasperatedly, "I swear this is the only time you act like a child." I ignored her, instead focusing on the food. I heard Tsume sigh again while Kuromaru laughed. PUPPIES!

We got to Ote's house in record time, as Kuromaru let me ride on his back. Ote greeted us immediately, a gentle smile on her face. She let me in after I calmed down as I entered the puppies' room. They were a tad bit larger this time and were more active now, many of them play fighting with each other. The only ones that weren't fighting were two grey puppies, one with the heterochromic eyes and one with blue eyes. The one with blue eyes was cowering behind Shiromaru while the heterochromic one just sat proudly as they surveyed their surroundings. I scanned the room for the mischievous amber eyed one and found them pinned by an slightly larger dark furred puppy.

Suddenly, I felt Kuromaru nudge me forward as I walked slightly forward. He jerked his head at the floor so I plopped to the ground. As soon as I did, the puppy hiding behind Shiromaru stealthily sneaked past their fighting siblings and layed in my lap. The proud puppy huffed before stalking over to me, growling when one of their siblings tackled into them. The puppy huffed again before walking over to me and sitting gracefully, or rather, as gracefully as a dog can sit. Finally, I spotted the little devil wriggling from underneath their sibling and dash over to me. I deadpanned at them seeing as the puppy would probably run away again. I sighed before holding out my hand and as expected, the rascal pawed at my hand and ran away. I sighed before pouting when I heard Ote, Tsume and Kuromaru's laughter. As I proceeded to pet the dog on my lap, the amber eyed puppy scampered over to me. Our eyes met as I raised a brow. They pawed at my knee as I sweatdropped. Opting to pet the dog on my lap, the rascal let out a whimper. I sighed before extending my arm yet again but this time, she tottered over and plopped down. I smiled relievedly, not wanting to relive the frustration of not understanding dogs.

The rest of the puppies continued to play, Shiromaru carefully watching them. I turned to look at Tsume as she nodded. I got up slowly, making sure to place the blue eyed puppy on the floor. Tsume asked, "What do you want to name them?" I looked at the trio before turning to Tsume. I was pretty sure I was suppose to name them in the -maru format, but truthfully, I didn't really want to do that. But oh well. Tradition seems to be a big thing in Naruto anyways.

I looked at the three and came to a realization. I would most likely have to name them after colors. I looked at the blue eyed one and said, "Aomaru? But that's pretty generic... Soramaru?" Tsume nodded approvingly as I looked at the rascal. "Kiiromaru? No... Kohakumaru?" Tsume, again, approved of the name. I stared at Ms. Princess as she sat delicately. She stared back unflinchingly as I tried to think of a good color. "...Haimaru." While Tsume seemed fine with the name, said dog deadpanned at me. I pouted at her but was interrupted by Tsume.

"Come on Hana! Let's go home and commemorate the day you received your ninken!"

"Celebration means steak right, Tsume?" Kuromaru asked. Tsume just deadpanned at her partner as I made eye contact with the now named trio. Soramaru eye-smiled like Kakashi, strangely enough, Haimaru huffed again, while Kohakumaru let out a yip. Even though I still want to be an Uchiha 'cause cats... maybe being an Inuzuka won't be THAT bad.

* * *

For those who don't know Japanese, I'll put out the definition down here but please know that it may not be 100% accurate so if you spot any mistakes, down here or in the story, please comment to my story or PM me. Also some additional information for those that are curious.

So you all hopefully know of the -maru suffix used in the Inuzuka clan so I'll just put the meaning of their names down here.

Ao -Blue

Sora - Sky

Kiiro - Yellow

Kohaku - Amber

Hai - Ash / Gray (In Japanese, gray is just ash color)

Sorry if it's rushed at the end. I literally had no idea how to wrap up this chapter *sweatdrops*


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does.

* * *

Jutsu

 **Demons/Summons Talking**

"Normal Talking"

 _Writing_

* * *

A week after getting the triplets, Tsume made us train. Hard. I thought that things would be easier, considering I wouldn't have to bond with the three. I tried to avoid the thought, but I've fully realized and accepted that the trio are reincarnations of my dear pets. I've no idea what my family did to make them die early unless time passes differently in different dimensions or whatever. I hope that's the case. Anyway back to the training.

I thought things would be easier, because there would be no "let's be friends" moments between the four of us. We already, more or less, know each other and maybe respect each other? Heh, no way. I'm getting off topic again.

Training was harder just because the four of us were reincarnated from a time with no wars we'd participate in. Except for the occasional pet wars that happened, but it's nothing serious. However, in Naruto, there is a high chance we won't survive. And I will say, I want to enjoy this world to it's fullest. So surviving is pretty high on my list.

During training, Soramaru would keep on hiding because he's scared and he just wants to nap (according to Kuromaru). Kohakumaru, while enthusiastic about training, just want to run (again, quote Kuromaru). Finally Haimaru, who I've deemed the leader of the trio, simply gives no shits. "I'm too old for this" is apparently what she said.

Because of their attitudes, for now I'm focusing on training with Kohakumaru. We wrestled a bit, raced, and I was actually having fun EXERCISING. So Kohakumaru and I would just play with each other while Soramaru took a nap and Haimaru observed what we were doing. I asked Tsume what she thought about it and she responded, "They'll understand in time. As will you, Hana." Kuromaru seemed to agree so I just nodded and went back to playing with Kohakumaru.

* * *

Later that day, I was lying in bed reading a few books with the trio sleeping on my bed with me. However, the books were rather boring so I decided to try communicating with the two troublemakers. "Soramaru." I called bluntly and said pup woke up and padded up to me. "You know, you should really do some training. Things are different here." Soramaru looked like he was pouting as he let out a few whimpers. I didn't really understand him, but I could somehow tell he was really scared of the idea of fighting. I let out a sigh and just patted his head.

During that time, Haimaru seemed to have woke up and was looking at me as I pet Soramaru. I told her the same thing, but she seemed to huff. I sighed again and said, "You guys are going to get me killed, jeez." Haimaru and Soramaru both looked at each other before curling up in unison.

"This is going to be difficult..." I muttered to myself before falling asleep.

* * *

For those who don't know Japanese, I'll put out the definition down here but please know that it may not be 100% accurate so if you spot any mistakes, down here or in the story, please comment to my story. Also some additional information for those that are curious.


End file.
